


The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

by ectoBisexual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Snow, Trapped, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to a ski lodge with their friends, Dave and Karkat end up stuck in an elevator. It sucks, but it's not the worst thing in the world. Until the power goes out and it starts to get really, really cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway

Karkat regretted coming the minute he got there.

“Dude, I’m gonna kick your  _ass_ on the slopes!”

“Like hell you are, Serket. Knowing your luck the storm will hit early and you’ll get buried.”

“Puh-lease. I am, like, statistically less likely to get buried under snow, ‘cause, y’know, I’m taller.”

“I am, like, 99% sure that you just made that up.”

Seriously, what assholes.

Karkat glared at his group of friends as they trailed ahead of him, all excitedly chattering away about who was going to kick whose ass once they got to the actual ski part of the ski lodge. Speaking of which, here he was, coming right back to his original point: he regretted coming.

It had been Terezi who talked him into it, glorifying the whole ordeal to sound like some ethereal magical place of white snow and warm fires, where surely he would meet the love of his life like they do in all the books, maybe while curled up with a warm cup of some vaguely sweet beverage.

Yeah. Right.

“So where exactly is it?”

“I think the chairlift takes us to the actual…uh…thingy,” John turned back, flashing one of his stupid buck-toothed grins back Karkat’s way. He couldn’t believe that he used to find that crap attractive. “Is that cool with you guys?”

The only person who regretted coming as much as, if not more than Karkat, was Dave.

“No,” they both said at the exact same time.

“Dude,” Dave added, “I thought we were getting lunch first.”

Karkat stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, are you saying we’re  _not_ getting lunch first? John, then what the fuck am I coming down for?”

John stopped, too, and everyone else sort of awkwardly followed. “Oh, well, I thought that maybe you wanted to ski?”

“Bull _shit_ ,” Karkat retorted, crossing his arms. “I thought I made it perfectly fucking clear on the way here that I am not going to be touching a single ski on this pathetic excuse for a Winter vacation you assclowns have planned.”

“Yeah,” Dave agreed, stepping forward. “I literally just finished telling you how I would do anything but ski.”

John sighed. “Sorry, man, I don’t know what to tell you. Maybe you can just…” he waved a hand. “Go back up to the room for a while.”

If people could physically deflate, that is what Dave and Karkat did. At the exact same time.

“Dude,” said Karkat.

“ _Dude_ ,” Dave emphasised.

John shrugged, helpless, as if to say, ‘what can I do?’ Apparently not a whole lot, shithead.

Terezi reciprocated  the shrug, and, giving one last glare, Karkat turned on his heel and headed straight for the elevators.

Barely a moment later he heard Dave following close on his heel, sneakers barely scraping the obnoxiously squeaky floors, whereas Karkat’s every stomp echoed.

He stopped as soon as he got to the elevator, furiously pushing the button, as if that might make the elevator arrive faster. Dave stopped beside him, hands in his pockets as he looked on calmly at Karkat’s frustration. It was an agonizing thirty seconds before the doors opened and Karkat was able to step through and assault an entirely new button.

Karkat didn’t particularly hate Dave. He didn’t particularly like him, either. More so, he figured that what he felt was a slight irritation towards the guy, mainly for the obnoxious way he wore shades everywhere, and the smug way he handled the fact that he was friends with practically everyone. And the fact that he was a conceited, arrogant, inconsiderate bucket of douche who expected every single person to worship the ground he walked on.

But, y'know. Karkat couldn't care less.

The elevator doors shut and the thing started up with a slightly concerning grind, jolting to life beneath them and momentarily causing Karkat to lose his footing. He regained it again, cheeks darkening with the little laugh Dave gave under his breath. Moving so that he was as far away as possible from the douche in the previously dubbed 'ironic' Christmas sweater, Karkat pressed against the cold metal of the elevator and proceeded to stare at the ground.

And then the elevator jolted and he fell on his face.

Dave only got to laugh his ass off for a grand total of three seconds before the elevator jolted again and he fell into the wall. The lights flickered dramatically once, twice, and then went completely out. The elevator made a sound so dejected that for a moment Karkat wondered if he made the noise himself.

Slowly, it began to dawn on Karkat what was happening.

"Oh, shit. Oh shit no. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit  _no_ holy  _shit_ I am not getting stuck in an elevator with Dave fucking Strider."

"Um, rude," Dave grunted as he presumably pushed himself off from the wall, gathering his bearings like Karkat was doing. Only Dave wasn't freaking out, and Karkat was about a millisecond from breaking through the doors himself and  _leaping_ up the remaining stories to his room. Did he mention he was slightly claustrophobic? 

"Shit,  _no-_ holy fuck I can't see, I'm going to die, I am actually going to die here, trapped in a tiny metal box in the middle of fuck-all nowhere while a douche with a reindeer on his sweater makes sarcastic comments, I can see the headlines now, brave heroic troll dies a valiant death after not being able to keep his sanity-"

He cut off as a muted light appeared seemingly from the palm of Dave's hand, throwing weird shadows around the tiny space of the elevator. It took him a second to gather that it was the asshole's phone.

He looked from Dave to the phone and back again.

"I am going to die in here."

"You're not gonna die in here," Dave said, rolling his eyes before he aimed the phone along the northern wall, searching... for the emergency button, apparently. Because in all his panic, it had totally skipped Karkat's mind to actually, you know, get help.

Dave pushed it with all the precision of a guy who wasn't currently stuck in an unheated, unlit elevator in the middle of the mountains whilst a snowstorm was due to hit outside. Karkat lent forward and pressed it again himself, just in case.

Holding his phone up to the roof, Dave squinted, pacing a few times around the elevator before he gave up and dropped his arm. "No reception," he said, like it was a statement about the goddamned weather. He put the phone down in the corner of the elevator, so that it gave off a very, very dim light around the entire room.

Karkat stared.

Dave jerked his thumb back at it. "Flashlight app."

Karkat continued to stare, and Dave sighed.

"Dude, before you say it again, no, you are not going to die."

"Yes I am," Karkat blurted, realising that he was on the verge of panicked tears. "I'm gonna die and the last thing I'll see is that  _stupid_ sweater-"

"Hey man, don't knock the sweater, this baby's the only thing keeping me from freezing my titties off over here."

All at once it seemed to occur to Karkat just how cold it was, and he rubbed at his arms futiley through the flimsy material of his jacket. Why,  _why_ hadn't he just taken the cashmere sweater from Kanaya when she'd offered it earlier. "It's embarrassing and pretentious," he'd said. Oh God, she was gonna have to write that on his gravestone.

"Dude, you're shaking," Dave said, brows drawing together with concern.

Karkat looked down, realising he was. He just shook harder, gripping his arms where they were crossed and leaning back against the wall. "I'm gonna  _die_ in here."

"You're not-" Dave cut off with a sigh. "Here." He stepped forward, reaching to wrap his arms around the troll.

Karkat pushed him away firmly. " _What_ the fuck are you doing?"

"Karkat, you're hysterical," Dave said. "And it's freezing as the flipside of Satan's ballsack in here, so we should at least try to conserve body heat."

It sounded reasonable enough, but Karkat still felt as though he should fight for his dignity right until the last second. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, he was too cold to reject Dave's arms once they were winding around him again, so he opted simply just to stare very pointedly away from him. 

Dave's frame was trembling very slightly against his, the material of his sweater weirdly warm against Karkat's. He tried to subtly lean into it, not wanting the jackass to get the wrong idea, but found himself leaning fully into Dave's weight and warmth anyway. Giving up, he shut his eyes and buried his face in Dave's neck.

"Heh. Look at that, Karkitty's in my arms. I bet the girls would swoon if they could see this."

"Shut the fuck up, or I will move, and we will both freeze to death," Karkat growled, voice muffled into the thick wool of Dave's sweater.

Dave wound his arms around him tighter, leaning right back in to the embrace. "Noted."

They stayed like that for a while in complete silence, Karkat tuning in to the slightly shaky rise and fall of Dave's chest with every breath against his cheek. It was nice, almost rhythmic, something pleasant about the feeling of wool against gauzy cotton, and underneath, Dave's skin against his own. He figured this was almost like skin to skin contact, if you didn't count the two layers between them, which he didn't. He could feel Dave's pulse from here. Without looking up, he tried to estimate where in his neck it would be, and found himself getting carried away with thoughts of his heart, hammering away, thrumming and alive, pulsing blood around his body, his very real, very alive, very  _warm_ body, which was pressed against Karkat's without even the idea of an inch between them...

He pulled himself away from the thoughts curtly, inwardly shaking free of them. It was just the situation, that was all. He was cold, and he hadn't been this close to another person in God knows how long, and it was _really_ cold, and...

" _Fuck_ it's cold," Dave swore, startling Karkat out of his daydream. He broke away roughly only for a moment to breathe onto his hands, rubbing them together. He moved back in to thread his arms under Karkat's jacket, where his skin was still slightly warm from where it had been sheltered by Dave's own body heat. In the dim light, Karkat could very faintly see Dave's breath.

" _Shit_ ," he swore, when Dave's cold skin made contact with his own. 

"Sorry, sorry," Dave mumbled, but made no attempt to remove his hands. Instead, very slowly, he started to move them up the length of Karkat's abdomen.

"Would you mind explaining what the hell you're doing?"

"Dude, it's  _freezing_ ," Dave breathed, hands stalling only for a moment. "Just-" they ran up Karkat's sides, warming up a little, but still cold through the material, eliciting goosebumps; "I'd suggest we take our clothes off, but I'm not too sure how I feel about being found naked whenever they work out how to get the elevator running again."

"You're an idiot," Karkat said, but hesitantly, he began to move his own hands. He found the friction certainly was a way to warm them up quicker, especially under the material of Dave's sweater and against his shirt, which barely hid the warmth of his back. He explored the canvas of skin hidden by diaphanous material, dragging his fingertips over the blonde's spine, feeling for the ridges in his backbones. After a while, he realised that Dave was shivering again, and wondered for a moment if it was entirely due to the cold.

Dave moved in closer, breath coming in a dim white puff against Karkat's chin before he lent further to rest his head on the troll's shoulder, hands continuing their journey around the expanse of Karkat's body. Karkat's own hands did not slow in the least, moving from Dave's back to his hips, tracing them, tracing their warmth, before coming back up to feel for the gives in the skin of his back. He caught a filament of the material between two fingers and tugged, feeling the rest of the shirt shift under his hands. He did it again, and the string broke off. Flattening the palms of his hands to Dave's back, he dipped the fingers of one under his shirt.

"Mm-" Dave made a quiet noise at the sudden change in temperature, back flinching away from the cold. Karkat chased it with his fingertips, first tracing the skin where goosebumps arose and then spreading his hands across the skin proprely, rubbing with a little more fervence in an attempt to warm them both up. 

He heard the blonde sigh into his shoulder, his own hands dipping dangerously low on Karkat's pants, dancing along the waistband of his jeans. 

He probably should have taken this or anything else as a sign that they weren't just touching for the simple sake of warming up anymore, but he chose to push the thoughts back down, instead continuing on his exploration of Dave's back, one hand working its way up to the back of his neck while the other came around to rest flat against Dave's stomach.

He felt the muscles there twitch, feeling along them at his own leisure. Dave's hands came to play along Karkat's sides, almost as if his fingers were trying to feel for a count of his ribs. They moved up just as Karkat's moved down, the one on his neck coming to join the other. Dave's cold hands brushed very briefly over one of Karkat's nipples, and he hissed. They did it again, and his hips jutted forward of their own accord.

They both froze. Dave's breath was against his neck, hot and tangible, a slight pant. Very shyly, Katkat did it again.

" _Ah_ -" Dave's head shot off of his shoulder to burrow in his neck, and this time Karkat could feel the warmth and wetness of his mouth, a red hot and torrid vice against the nape of his neck. He did it again, and again, nerves singing with the sudden stimulation. Face hidden in Dave's hair, eyes squeezed shut, he worked for an angle that felt best and created the most friction, hands tight against Dave's back again, begging him to move, move,  _just move, you asshole, please_ -

"God," he choked out when Dave's hips suddenly came to life, snapping back against his, his lips moving into a shamelessly open-mouthed kiss against the troll's neck. Dave spun them so that he could drive Karkat against the cool metal wall of the elevator, moving to find a better angle to grind against him.

"Dave-"

Karkat was cut off by a pair of cold lips connecting with his own, but the kiss barely had any time to progress before the light from Dave's phone shut off. Startled, he felt the blonde pull away, but only for a moment as he apparently decided that their current events were more important than a dead phone. Dave moved back to kiss Karkat. He missed the first time, and the second time, their foreheads thunking together with a hollow noise that sounded more painful than it felt. It still made them laugh, and whether it was the hysteria from being trapped in a freezing elevator, or the fact that they were about two seconds from having sex under said circumstances, Karkat suddenly found himself gasping for breath into Dave's collarbone as the blonde choked on his own blatantly obnoxious laughs into the troll's hair, just shy of his horns. Then his cheek rubbed against one of them, and Karkat moaned, and suddenly they were kissing again.

At first it was all teeth and blind coordination, both trying to turn their heads to accomodate for the other. It took a while, but eventually they figured out a rhythm for things, Dave's tongue taking dominance and moving against Karkat's as their hips started to move again. 

Within seconds Dave was picking him up and pushing him against the wall, encouraging the troll to wrap his legs around his waist. They quickly found there was definitely room for more friction that way, crotches perfectly alligned while they struggled to keep their kisses coordinated. 

Despite the fact that only minutes ago Karkat was sure he was going to freeze to death, he suddenly felt the air around him start to grow particularly hot, pants tightening considerably as Dave picked up the pace, huffing quiet noises into Karkat's neck. He bit on his lip trying to hold back his own moans, stomach flipping with the effort, hips twitching. With a considerable groan, Dave pulled back and bucked into him with an almost violent force, shoving them both against the wall with the impact.

"-a _ah_ , oh fuck, _Dave_ -"

He established a rhythm after that, driving into Karkat shamelessly, hips pushing into his with a brutal ardor, lips moving from Karkat's own and dragging down along his neck. He bit at the skin there, soothing it with his tongue and sucking it into his mouth, no doubt leaving a mark. Then he did it again, and again, until Karkat's head was back against the wall and his moans were so wanton it was a surprise their friends all the way down in the slopes couldn't hear them.

Dave stopped suddenly, and that perfect, perfect friction was gone, leaving the chill in the air to settle back against Karkat's skin and leave him tingling with want-

"Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop  _Dave_ _please-_ oh,  _fuck._ " He cut off with a swear when Dave's hands were suddenly unbuckling his pants, reaching in to draw his bulge out. He slid his hand up its length, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Karkat shuddered and whimpered. With his other hand, Dave reached to unbuckle his own pants, drawing his dick out and wrapping one hand around both their members. His lips met Karkat's right as he started to pump. _  
_

With all the grace of an explosion, the lights all suddenly flickered back to life and the elevator jolted to a start, throwing them both almost to the floor. Faces red, they rushed to do their pants back up, barely having enough time to straighten their clothes before the doors opened to reveal a very panicked looking maintenance team.

"We are  _so_ sorry," babbled the poor blonde girl who looked beside herself. "The system shut down because of the storm, and we  _tried_ to get it to go again, but it wouldn't take, so we-"

"It's fine," Dave interrupted, collecting his phone from the floor and sidestepping around the small group. "Accidents happen, right? We're fine, so it's cool."

"Are you sure?" she continued, hands wringing nervously. "Do you need medical attention? I understand that the heating would have shut down, and-"

"We're fine," Karkat conceded, stepping around to stand with Dave. "We, uh- yeah, it's fine, we're fine. We're not gonna sue, if that's what you're worried about."

The girl's eyes widened with surprise. "No! No, of course, that's not what we-"

But Dave and Karkat were already hurrying away to get out of the awkward situation, Karkat adjusting himself in his pants.

They walked the stairs together in silence, way too close and yet somehow too far away at the same time. Karkat rubbed his arm ineptly and tried to figure out his tactics for avoiding any awkwardness.

_It was just the heat of the moment!_ he'd say later, if and when Dave wanted to talk about this.  _It was dark, and I was cold, and hey, you were getting pretty fucking intimate with me back there. I think I just have some intimacy issues and that's not your fault so let's totally forget about this whole incident because I **definitely** don't like you, and-_

_  
_His thoughts were cut short as they got to their floor and Dave tugged him straight into the first room on the left, even though Karkat was kind of staying down the hall. As soon as the door was shut he was thrown against it, Dave's mouth ravaging his again instantly, hands sliding all over the place. They'd started to gain a lot more heat to them now that they were out of the elevaor and somewhere better lit and a lot warmer, but he still felt cold, seemingly desperate for friction again as he slid his knee in between Karkat's legs and kissed him until they were both dizzy.

Without pausing for even a moment's consideration, Dave was suddenly on his knees and frantically unbuckling Karkat's pants, barely giving the troll enough time to bring his hand to cover his mouth before he was licking a long stripe up his bulge. Karkat's knees buckled with the effort to stay upright, breathing harshly through his nose as he watched Dave.

Two red eyes peered up at him over his shades as he sucked the tip into his mouth, sliding down the rest of the way to take as much of the whole thing as he could. Reaching a hand, he guided Karkat's own to his hair, encouraging him to help move his head. As soon as his fingers tightened in the blonde hair, Dave's eyes flickered shut and he moved back down to bob his head with a little more enthusiasm. 

It wasn't long before Karkat could feel the heat pooling in his stomach and tightened his grip on Dave as if to warn him.

"D-dave, shit, I'm gonna-" he cut off with a long, low whine as he bucked one last time into the human's mouth and climaxed, hips locked into place as he rode out the sensation.

It took him a while to gather his bearings and come back down to reality, vision shuddering back into place as he blinked dazedly around the room. Now what...

He caught sight of Dave on his knees before him, cheek against the troll's hip and breath coming in pants as he desperately palmed himself through his jeans. Karkat lent down with the intent to help him to his feet and just ended up getting on the floor with him. Dave met gazes with him, shades askew, eyes glassy, pupils blown wide with lust. Carnal. Dazed. His own gaze soft, Karkat kissed at his chin and unbuckled his pants.

Dave whimpered at the sensation of Karkat's hand drawing him out of his boxers, already drenched with precum, and in barely ten strokes he was gone, whining into Karkat's throat mid-bite. He sat there for a while after, panting and not really saying anything. Karkat did the same, absently stroking his back through his shirt. Dave's hair smelled weirdly nice, like some vaguely expensive shampoo. His stomach felt tight and jittery with something, skin electrified with post-orgasm high. Eventually, though it certainly took a while, Dave lifted his head to look at Karkat.

"Do you wanna-"

"Talk about this? No. Right now, I want to go the fuck to sleep before our asshole friends come looking for us and demand we entertain them for a stupid fireside dinner or some shit."

Dave hummed in agreement, lips twitching into a smile before he stood up. He shed his pants but pulled his boxers back up, lifting his shirt over his head and abandoning it to the floor. Karkat took the hand that was offered out to him and pulled himself up, doing the same and then realising that this wasn't his room.

That apparently didn't matter, as Dave just motioned him over to his bed anyway, wrapping his arms around the troll and burying his head in his shoulder blade like it was second nature.

"...I'm pretty sure this isn't how one night stands are supposed to work."

"Aint' a one night stand, we were in an elevator," Dave protested, sleepy, against his skin. Karkat rolled his eyes even though he couldn't see.

What he was going to say to him later, when they woke up, was entirely beyond him. Wherever these new feelings had come from they had come  _hard,_ because suddenly all he cared about was the fact that Dave,  _Dave_ of all people had his arms around him and was about to fall asleep wrapped around him, warm and loving and...

"Wait, why am I the little spoon?"

"Shh, no words now, only spooning."

"No, I demand to-" A hand came down over his mouth. It took him a second to figure out that it was Dave's.

"Karkat," he chastised, "sleep."

And, with an indignant expression (and a subtle move back closer to Dave), he did.

**Author's Note:**

> let it gooooo let it goooooo cant hold back the gay anymooooooore


End file.
